Upside and Everyother Direction
by Christy-Sama
Summary: When Axel enters Roxas's life, his own is turned upside down causing him to question,his sexuality and how he feels about himself and the other people around him. And how dearily much Axel acts like a pedophile. Akuroku, Zemyx.Rated for later ch.
1. Forward Descent

**Ok…so its about 12:35 at night don't know when I'll finish but oh well…and I had a sudden urge to write, yes actually write, and Akuroku story it shall be my first attempt at it along with actually yaoi. Even though I highly doubt that this document will even make it out of this word program …XP... and yes I'm just weird like that…plus honestly I don't even have a set plot. Fan art does that to me. Makes the plot bunnies in my head bounce around, which gives me a headache. Oh well….**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't know why we all bother with these but I guess if we don't there is a small chance that the SquareEnix might actually give a damn and try to sue me for using the characters. If they do that to me or anyone else what is the point of even writing fan fiction or drawing fan art. I mean seriously. Its there fault in the first place for making the characters so damn sexy. **

xXx

I looked around my messy room, looking for my keys. I mean seriously, my room was so messy I practically couldn't see the floor. I think even Sora's room was cleaner then this, and that was saying something. I unconsciously ran a hand through my messy sandy blonde hair, in frustration. I walked over the dirty laundry that laid on the floor as I made my way back to my desk. I moved around the papers that were scattered on it randomly as if they had claimed it there own world. Most of them fell back on the floor. I sighed as I picked them up, pretty much just throwing them back into the pile that they already were in. As I bent back down to get the second pile of papers something shiny underneath my desk caught my eye. Were they my beloved key? I hoped so, but as I reached out to grab the object it turned out to be the shiny aluminum wrapping of a Twix bar. I cursed to myself and moved on about my room. I picked up all the stray laundry, hoping somewhere alongside my stray jeans laid the keys to…well everything. My house and car keys were on there. Being only 15 and only having a permit, I couldn't legally drive anywhere but to school by myself without the watch of a guardian, but still those were my keys. Cheerlessly I threw all the dirty clothes into a corner where my poor beaten laundry basket laid. I turned as I glowered at my room as if it was a person. I had already checked the bed, in and underneath it, and I know I checked the closet when I was looking for my stray shoe. Usually I wasn't so disheveled, that was more Sora's job, but for some reason I just was lately. After I gave my room was last look, finally glad it was somewhat decent looking, I closed the door. I looked down the hall to my left to see if Sora's door was open. Sure enough it was, signaling that my brother was downstairs, most likely already eating breakfast. I rushed down the spiral stairs, eager to get to the kitchen. As I entered, a mouth watering smell wafted into my nose.

"Yum, something smells good."

"Why thank you honey. I made pancakes for the all of us." My mom had appeared out of now where. I swear. I thanked her as I took the plate of pancakes and eggs and head to the table where my counterpart was sitting. Sora glanced up at me and smiled as I sat across from him.

"Fwood Fworning Fwoxas!" He exclaimed to me as pieces pancakes spilt out of his mouth.

"Good morning to you too Sora, except the fact you just spit pancakes everywhere, including me." He mumbled a sorry, lucky after he had finished chewing his bite of hot cakes. I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a child at times. Seriously, we might look a tiny bit alike, meaning nothing what so ever except the fact we have the same shade of bright blue eyes, but our personalities are completely different. He was more of the laid-back procrastinator who loves to sit there and play video games all day, yet still go outside and stay fit. While I, on the other hand, was stricter with myself. I wasn't that big on video games, but I still enjoyed them, I just didn't waste all my time on them. I actually got most of my project done a week or two before they were due…just because. I didn't lack to slack off that much. That way when I did, I wouldn't have to worry about it. I poked at the last bits and pieces of my pancakes. When the plate was clean of food, I got up from the table to go put it in the sink. I glanced over at the clock that was built into the stove. Damn. 7:30. And I still hadn't found my keys. I heard a jiggling of metal clacking together. I glanced over in the direction of the noise. Ahh! At last I had found…forks and spoons? It was only the clatter of the two metalloid silverware clashing together as the drawer containing them had opened. I was getting fed up with my search. I might as well ask, as much as it would wound my pride.

I turned to Sora who was standing up stretching, as his place his arms lazily behind his head.

"Hey, Sora?" He turned his head towards me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where my keys are?"

He gave me a frantic look, the one that say 'I'll-tell-you-but-don't-kill-me'. I glared at him.

"You do know…"I had practically hissed. He sheepishly scratched his head.

"Umm…Yeah…Here catch." He threw an object at me, which made a loud 'clank' on the floor, then darted like crazy out of the room. I glanced at the inanimate object. It was small and shiny. I picked them up; happy to have them back, but man was Sora gunna get it, Later though. I was just happy to be able to get to school.

**xXx**

I entered my homeroom with relief. I know I acted as if I cared a lot about school, but I just wanted to keep my up grades so I could get into college, that was all. I tuned out as the bell rang, and students filled the room. I heard the history teacher, Mr. Saix; go on about how it was a new start in the second semester for those who struggled during the first one. I sat there staring at the teacher, looking at his face as if I was concentrating on what he was saying. I was concentrating, and on his face, but on the big weird 'X' scar he had on his face. I mean how the hell did he even get it…I trailed off until the bell signaled it was time for 1st period. Joy. That meant Science with Xaladin…the greatest way to start of my day. Note the sarcasm there. It was probably one of the worst classes besides history. They were just so…boring. I flew through it in a daze. We were discussing the most random and stupidest of topics today. I know one of them was how the weather affected an air balloon. I was tempted to shout "Well due, of course weather affects air balloons. I mean they are in air/sky which is where weather is suppose to happen." but I refrained myself the best I could. As the 2nd bell rang I gather up my backpack and supplies. I rushed to my Math class. I actually looked forward to this class. Not because my friend Demyx was in it, well actually that was one of the reasons, but also because this class is actually one of the only real productive ones. I glanced up at the white board. It had today's schedule on it. It was really complicated but that was because Demyx and I had somehow gotten good grades on ART and skipped to Algebra II. Don't know how it happened, just that it did. It actually surprised me how smart he actually was. He was busy talking to one of his friends when he noticed I came in. He bounced over to me happily.

"Guess what Roxas?! One of our friends moved back here and transferred here, to DIHS. Isn't that great? He might be in our classes." I blinked my eyes in annoyance.

"I could care but he's your friend not mine. Correct?" He nodded but quickly added to his former sentence.

"Yeah but that's why I want you to meet him!" A boy from in front of us turned around.

"As true as that all might be Demyx, there is a flaw in your plan. He won't be in any of your classes, expect you're guys electives and honors class, with him being a senior and all, but even that is highly unlikely." a purplish-blue strand of hair swung into his face.

"Aww…you're a party pooper Zexion. I was just hoping…"Demyx pouted childishly as he bound for his seat as the teacher walked in.

"I'm gunna take you all had a nice time over you Christmas break?" A chorus of 'yes's and 'no's met her answer.

"Well that's nice, I want to you all to get your notebook and paper out so we can start our notes on Trigonometric Functions and Equations. But before we begin I want to introduce a transfer student…Come on in sweetie." Demyx looked at us excited before looking back at Mrs. Strife, who had motioned to the door in the front. The door opened and revealed a mob of red spikey hair.

**xXx**

**And there it is…its now…2:07…which is kinda sad. It took over two hours to write something so short. But I'm tired so… sighs Oh well. and yeah…This is kinda…the beginning chapter. Hopefully I will actually get a lot of chapters up. I'll try to update weekly but I can promise. Like I said I don't really have an official set plot yet. And I apologize for the lack of fluffy ness and Akuroku. It shall try to be in the next couple of chapters or so…when it starts at least. I can't do something right off the bat. That would be majorally rushing…which is not what I want to do. I hope I get reviews. Its what keeps me up and writing. So if anyones shalls reviews I shall…give them brownies? **

**R&R**

**Christy-sama **


	2. Downhill from here

A/N: Okay…so I would totally have had this out earlier but my first chapter that I wrote got deleted…which made me yell a lon

_**A/N: **Okay…so I would totally have had this out earlier but my first chapter that I wrote got deleted…which made me yell a long string of words at my computer for it being so stupid. Then I just decided to re-write it after I finally got over my angst. Really what made it take the longest is the fact that I thought it was too short. It needed to be longer…and still does honestly in my opinion._

_Thanks to all those people who reviewed and alerted this story, you know who you are. I just sorta wished all those people who read it had reviewed. And yes. I check my stats every once in a while. Anywho, onward to the despicable disclaimer._

_**Disclaimer:** The fact that you all don't see MY name under the creator of Kingdom Hearts is undeniable proof that I do not, sadly, own it or any of the characters. If only…then again, the adorable Roxas and Axel wouldn't be as adorable. I don't think I have that much creativity in my still growing mind….darn. _

_**Thanks soo much to my beta reader Obezyanka Nol for beta-ing this chapter!**_

Chapter 2- **Downhill from here**

--

I stared at the first thing I saw, which happened to be a head full of the most obvious dyed freak-color of red; there was no way in human history that his hair could be that color naturally. If it was, well...he was most likely dumped into a barrel of radio-active crap when he was a baby. He turned to us, his new classmates, and showed a mouthful of pearls. Not literally, but you know what I mean, his teeth. They were all straight and perfect. God, I could already hear the gossip starting. His eyes did that creepy thing where he takes in all of the different things in the room, kids included. He worked his way from his left slowly to the middle. I watched from my seat as Demyx wriggled in his seat in excitement. The red head grinned at Demyx, who was clearly his friend, when he waved to him. I bent my head down, playing with my pencil as I doodled aimlessly. After the few agonizing minutes of boredom that had passed, the teacher finally spoke.

"Okay dear, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

That caused a short-lived murmur in the classroom. I lifted my head just enough so that I could see through my bangs. I had to admit I was curious. He was looking straight at me. I blinked in mild surprise, lifting my head a little more while I did so. His eyes were even worse than his hair; they were…well the only word that could be used to describe them was unnatural. I'm serious. I'm starting to think he _was_**,** in fact, dropped in a thing of radio-active chemicals, because that's almost exactly how his eyes looked. Or close to it, at least. They were more a dark neon green then that bright artificial neon color. I doubt they were contacts though, even if they looked that way-I could tell they were real and natural. The thing that confused me the most though were those small triangular tattoos he had. On his face none the less. I mean who in their right mind injected ink into their face. Ouch, imagine how much it would hurt, the pain of the needle on your face.

Slowly I realized he was still staring at me, grinning. I glared at him. It was not…well, proper or polite to stare. I mean to stare at a girl is understandable, but a boy? Not so much. He turned his head to the middle of the classroom and cleared his throat as another smirk crept its way up his face.

"The name is Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Whereas people responded by nodding or actually saying yes, like Demyx, who had the guts to shout out 'Why yes, yes I do!' all cheerfully, causing a happy chuckle that had spread contagiously throughout the room. I continued to stare at Axel-what did he think we were; kindergartners or dyslexic teenagers or something? No, we were neither. So why the hell did he spell his name out? I mean, _he _could be dyslexic, which would explain why he had to spell out his name…sort of. Too bad he wasn't both-dyslexic and a kindergartner, I mean. Then I wouldn't have to see him. Damn…oh well. My mind continued to try and understand how stupid Axel was. I didn't hear my name being called the first few times, but eventually it got through to me and snapped me from my thoughts.

"Roxas!"

I froze, literally. If I had been holding a pencil I probably would have had dropped it, causing it to clatter onto the desk, sending out a loud 'clank'. Then again…I wasn't holding a pencil, so it wasn't really relevant. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I built up the courage I had and shyly look up. Mrs. Strife was looking at me, but surprisingly she didn't look mad.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath as I awaited my punishment. Only there really isn't any punishment you can give to a student for spacing out, only humiliation. Mrs. Strife looked at me, a little confused as to why I answered.

"Oh, nothing; I was just showing, or…err…well, telling Axel where he would be sitting."

She chirped happily to me. He was sitting behind me…wait, he was sitting behind me? My mind didn't really process the sentence until I said it a few more times to myself. Fuck. No. No, no, no, no, NO! He was **not**, I repeat, **not **going to be sitting behind me. I considered the space behind me to be my haven of some sorts, a sanctuary, and I did not want some alien-looking freak to sit there. I was comforted that there was an empty desk behind me. Therefore I chose the seat I have now. With no one behind me I didn't have to worry about anyone pushing on the back legs of my chair, or pushing it forward, which causes the one in front of me to go forward, thus a chain reaction of impending doom and getting in trouble is born. It was one of the most annoying things in the world. Sure, it might be fun to do it to others, 'cuz it is, but so fucking annoying when it happens to you. Ah, fuck, crap, shit, God damn it! Why?! Why couldn't the teacher put him next to Demyx?! I mean they are, or were, best of friends…but then again, that meant that they would talk. Damn it! Ugh! I buried my face into my hands, where they were propped up on the desk, and grumbled hopelessly to myself. My life as I knew it was about to get both fucking annoying and a hell of a lot interesting. Especially as the source of my problem walked by my desk to sit in his. A slight push on my desk told me Axel was comfortably sitting and already enjoying irritating me. If there was a god out there, he must really hate me.

--

_**A/N:**__ Looks like I ish done!! Sorry if there are any mistakes...Finally…and uggh It is waaay too short for my liking. I would make it longer…but I can't…for reasons…Oh well. Please all you readers do me a favor and hit that blue butto__n down at the bottom that says review! and once again THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to Obezyanka Nol for beta-ing this..._


End file.
